


Gantz: Emptiness

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Arashi-Gantz Crossover [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gantz Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sides of the coin. Nino's Last Moment. Sho's loneliness and regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantz: Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/15999.html).

**Emptiness**

= **NINO** =

Three months; we were in Gantz' game for three whole months. It took us only 2 months to lose 3 friends, but in 3 months we barely made any points.

One colleague (funny, how that term was now used for people in this room, once it was for people on the set with us) reached a hundred points and asked to be returned to his brother's side. We weren't jealous. We were happy for him. He had been in this hell for more than a year. That itself was torture.

In 3 months, Sho gained a little over 40 points (was it 41 or 43?) and I gained about 39 points. The only reason why Sho's winning (yes, i'm turning it into a game) is because Sho's suprisingly good at strategies and gettign really aggressive. Not that it's a bad thing, mind you. I'm just no longer so used to it.

Sho matured into a **PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE** kind of adult, as opposed to his **AGGRESSIVE-RUDE-JERKY-HOT-HEAD** youthful (yes, Sho's old now) self. To see him this aggressive (if only in terms of battle), it was kind of nostalgic.

Apparently, bouts of nostalgia in a middle of a battle is not smart. Damn it! Why is this bloody **MARIO MUSHROOM** in my area?! Yamato should've held it!

"NINO!"I heard Sho's voice but it was too late.

It moved towards me for a **headbutt**. Yes, a headbutt.

"Dodge it!" Sho cried, "It's poisonous!"

Oh, **now** he tells me.

I tried to duck and roll away (with all the debris, it wasn't easy). "Ow!" I cried, glancing at my arm. "Oh shit."

"Nino!" Sho cried (once again, he's such a crier) when he reached my side. "Are you--NO!" I've never seen this face since...well, J's death. "Lay still." he told me, face taunt, pale and clearly trying not to cry.

"I'm not yet dead, Sho-chan." I told him (who was I fooling? Me or him?), "Kill it quickly and I might just make it back." He gave a stiff nod & looked me in the eye. "Don't pull an Ohno on me, okay?"

I laughed (his skin grew paler). "I won't. I really won't, I swear. Now go or I just might pull a Riida." He left so quickly, it was comical.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Gomen ne, Sho-chan..." I whispered and removed a hand covering my stomach. A large gash appeared (where it came from, hell he knew), the skin surrounding it was already black.

"I'm pulling an Oh-chan after all..." I took one longing look in his direction and closed my eyes for the last time. "Gomen, Sho-chan. I'm going ahead..."

++++

= **SHO** =

Sho's anguish echoed the entire apartment. Six heads looked away in shame, guilt & sympathy. They understood his pain but yet did not feel it as he did. They were not his **bestfriend**. They did not **train** , **suffer** , and **debuted** with him. they were not the one's who had to control him, bond with him  & supported him. They were not the ones he trusted implicitly with his back. They were not the ones he had tried so hard to protect.

**_They were not the ones he had failed._ **

They did not know Ninomiya Kazunari the way he did. But it wasn't just Nino he had failed. He failed them all. He failed Arashi.

He had failed to save **Aiba** on the first day.

He had failed to keep **Ohno** 's tension from dropping so he had the will to live.

He had failed to predict the danger to keep **Jun** from dying. 

He failed **Nino** \--- because his plan wasn't perfect.

Later in the future (when all 5 were together), he was going to stop regretting everything. But now he was too far gone. He just can't help but regret everything.

For three months, Sho worked with a single thought in mind. **100 POINTS**. **100 POINTS**. **100 POINTS**. **100 POINTS**. **100 POINTS**. **100 POINTS** **100 POINTS** **100 POINTS** **100 POINTS** **100 POINTS**.

**100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100**

**100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100** **100**.

And finally, he got **100 points**.

With no hesitation, he made his decision. Then suddenly, Nino was formed in front of him.

Finally, the burden was slowly being removed from his shoulders (later, Nino will tease him with how it didn't slide off).

When they were both called for another mission, Sho knew that he couldn't let Nino die again --- or else he knew he would kill himself off.

He saw the alien before Nino did, his decision was a no brainer. Pushing Nino aside, he took it all because he'll be damned if he'd let his best friend die a second--third time.

Nino's distraught face saddened him though. His face was fit for smiles and mischievious smirks, not this. Never this.

Sho knew that Nino will keep fighting until he'll get them all back. That made Sho sad, he felt so cruel to leave that all to him. He should have never done this to him, but he knew what he'll say will impact the younger.

He raised a bloody hand to his face. He manages to choke out his last word (making them count) & with a smile, his hand grew limp and fell. Nino caught it and his scream echoed through the halls.

And the **EMPTINESS** continues to cycle, until Sho sent in a gift to break it.

" _Live. Live a little longer. Fight a little bit more and I'll send you my blessing. Thank you, Nino, for being my friend._

_**Sayonara**_."

= **End** =

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Feel free to browse [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html)!


End file.
